


Fairy Godfather

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you tell when you are the rider and when you are the tiger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Godfather

I never expected to be a Fairy Godfather and Queen. Most of my adult life I've been known as John Marcone, more recently as Gentleman Johnny, and as of late, to certain people and powers, as the Baron of Chicago. None of this is where I expected to be. I didn't get here alone, and I didn't get here without blood on my hands.

Hendricks was an act of providence. He's seen me from a thrill seeking punk to an organization power, and I should perhaps give alms for the detour I've caused him from seminary.

Harry Dresden is unclassifiable. We aren't opposites, in some ways he reminds me of me, before I was the man I now am. He's just much more powerful than I at that loose canon stage; for all that he's a hero and I'm a monster. Each has their place. Harry ultimately agrees, however that pains him, having proposed me becoming Chicago's baron; the first truly mortal free-holding lord. He wanted a stick for the maw of a crocodile, a power to intercede for those the White Council had forgotten. In Harry's world the forgotten very literally are food.

The Fae, I suspect the Fae are akin to Hendricks' metaphysics and string theories, that mortals interpret them and that interpretation shapes and harnesses them. There are Sidhe lords, the most powerful being the Queens, and there are the Wyldfae, wisps and brownies unaligned to Winter or Summer, their aggregate actions too small to sway the balance even without the court dances.

The Wyldfae, I have learned, adore mortal foods and products. Kindness and fairness aren't the least of these; the Sidhe like most powers save their manners for equals and betters. Dresden, proving he's a hero, 'acquired' a guard of wyldfae, and like a hero misunderstood why.

They want. For beings that aren't free actors, beholden to the lords of Nevernever as they are, wanting is rather significant. Their wants are progressing from milk and honey, traditional mortal largesse, to...

Hendricks would have to say just what, I've not the vocabulary to do it justice. All I know is that like Harry they know a strong stick and this pawn just got promoted to Queen. Not the usual outcome of joy riding rich men's cars.


End file.
